I.D ~EScape from Utopia~
I.D ~EScape from Utopia~ is an original song performed by Mizuki Makabe, Tsumugi Shiraishi, and Shiho Kitazawa as the unit "EScape". The full version of the song was released on May 30, 2018 as a coupling track for the song "Melty Fantasia". __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video PV= Lyrics Color codes: , , and Color Coded Rōmaji= Input sareta kono shoudou itsuka egaita Virtual janai nukumori de EScape from Utopia Proof of the Life sekai o kaeru Iro-tori-dori no kanjou Hello kokoro kidou kiseki ga afureteru Kako mirai tsunagu shunkan I know sore wa kibou Koukai wa shitakunai tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru Proof of the Life kasunde shimau Ima sugu nukedashite Hello yume o miyou Identity nara Rikutsu ja shori dekinai I know sore ga honnou Keshiki sae Colorful ni irodoru kimochi Virtual janai nukumori de EScape from Utopia Iro-tori-dori no kanjou Hello kokoro kidou Taisetsu na kono omoi ni wa kiseki ga afureteru Kako mirai tsunagu shunkan I know sore wa kibou Koukai wa shitakunai tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru Proof of the Life |-| Rōmaji= Input sareta kono shoudou itsuka egaita Virtual janai nukumori de EScape from Utopia La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life Iki ga tsumaru kurai mujun ga nounai Distortion Kotae ga nai kara sagashimotome tsuzuketeru no Toraware no hakoniwa kara Kikoeta uta wa sekai o kaeru Iro-tori-dori no kanjou Hello kokoro kidou Taisetsu na kono omoi ni wa kiseki ga afureteru Kako mirai tsunagu shunkan I know sore wa kibou Koukai wa shitakunai tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life Kawaranai to omoi tsuzuketeta Protocol Shinka no daishou? Soretomo genten e kaiki? Rifujin na shiawase ni wa (No more) Jiyuu no imi mo kasunde shimau Ima sugu nukedashite Hello yume o miyou Zawatsuita mune no kodou ga Identity nara Rikutsu ja shori dekinai I know sore ga honnou Keshiki sae Colorful ni irodoru kimochi Tsutaetai kara Jimonjitou no Labyrinth Tomadoi sae muda janai to kizukasete kureta Fuzoroi na negai demo Make me... Make me... Make me... Make me...Accept! Virtual janai nukumori de EScape from Utopia Iro-tori-dori no kanjou Hello kokoro kidou Taisetsu na kono omoi ni wa kiseki ga afureteru Kako mirai tsunagu shunkan I know sore wa kibou Koukai wa shitakunai tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life |-| Kanji= Input された　この衝動が　いつか　描いた Virtual じゃない　温もりで EScape from Utopia La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life 息が詰まるくらい　矛盾が脳内Distortion 解答(こたえ)が無いから　探し求め続けてるの 囚われの　箱庭から 聴こえた歌は　世界を変える イロ　トリ　ドリ　の感情 Hello　ココロ起動 大切な　この想いには　奇跡があふれてる 過去　未来　つなぐ瞬間 I know　それは希望 後悔はしたくない　ただそれだけで強くなれる La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life 変わらないと　思い続けてたProtocol 進化の代償？それとも原点へ回帰？ 理不尽な　シアワセには (No more) 自由の意味も　霞んでしまう イマ　すぐ　抜け出して Hello　ユメを見よう ざわついた　胸の鼓動が Identityなら 理屈じゃ　処理できない I know　それが本能 景色さえColorfulに　彩るキモチ 伝えたいから 自問自答のLabyrinth 戸惑いさえムダじゃないと　気づかせてくれた 不揃いな願いでも Make me... Make me... Make me... Make me...Accept！ Virtualじゃない温もりで EScape from Utopia イロ　トリ　ドリ　の感情 Hello　ココロ起動 大切な　この想いには　奇跡があふれてる 過去　未来　つなぐ瞬間 I know　それは希望 後悔はしたくない　ただそれだけで強くなれる La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life |-| English= These input impulses will someday draw out a warmth that isn't just virtual, escape from utopia La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life So much that it takes my breath away, these contradictions distort my brain I can't find a solution, so I keep searching and searching The song I heard while prisoner in my miniature garden changes the world Hello, these colorful feelings bring my heart to life With this important feeling, miracles begin to overflow The moment the past and future connect- I know that's what hope is "I don't want regrets"- just with that, my heart gets stronger La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life I kept thinking things would never change, as my protocol Am I evolving? Or am I returning to my old self? That illogical "happiness" (Is no more) Even the meaning of freedom becomes foggy Hello, break free now and watch your dreams If my fluttering chest's beat is my identity, then I can't write it off as illogical- I know it's my instinct More colorful than this scenery, these bright feelings are what I want to show you A labyrinth of soliloquy You helped me realize feelings other than confusion are okay Even if it's an incomplete wish, make me... make me... Make me... Make me... Accept! A warmth that isn't just virtual, escape from utopia Hello, these colorful feelings bring my heart to life With this important feeling, miracles begin to overflow The moment the past and future connect- I know that's what hope is "I don't want regrets"- just with that, my heart gets stronger La, la, la, Love is Hope Pa, pa, pa, Paradigm Shift Dancing in the Pain Proof of the Life CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 08 EScape sung by: EScape Live Appearances Trivia References Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mizuki Makabe Category:Tsumugi Shiraishi Category:Shiho Kitazawa